


Fair play to you

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Snark, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers participate in a (hopefully) non-fatal game of dodgeball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair play to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afincf_tirwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afincf_tirwer/gifts).



> That's it. THAT'S IT. I have given in to temptation and Pietro/Peter is going to be much more prominent in these than ever before. A lot of people have commented telling me they ship it and I do too so I'm gonna do it. If you don't ship it (which is completely understandable they're not even in the same universe atm), I'm sorry, try reading it in a bro way? It won't change anything else about the fics, I promise.

If the gym hadn't been such a mess, Fury would never have suggested this. And, okay, maybe it was Tony's fault too, for his constant complaining about how he kept having to buy punching bags because Captain Fucking America was destroying his indestructible punching bags. Fury eventually got bored of Tony's griping, as he was wont to do, and agreed to do something about it.

The team entered a gigantic hall and immediately knew that this was not the 'something' that they had been hoping for. There was a line of cones down the middle, with a selection of rubber balls balanced precariously on them, in such a way that Peter, as a student, knew exactly what was going on.

"Dodgeball," he muttered, looking warily at the line of superheroes surrounding him and knowing that this was going to be even more painful than the games at High School, if that was possible. Coulson was there, with Hill and a few people who looked irritatingly fit and healthy to Peter, and he seemed to appreciate Peter's grim mood. The slam of the doors behind Fury as he left, probably grinning, the sadistic bastard, served to let all of them know that there was no way out of this.

"Thor," called Coulson, and Peter felt a moment of panic. Were they going to pick teams? Thor or Steve would obviously be the first choice, so that seemed like a logical conclusion. Which meant there was going to be an awkward few minutes as he was the last person being picked, "you do know the rules of dodgeball, right?" Peter let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in relief, crisis averted. 

It took a while for Coulson to fully impress upon Thor that they did not want to permanently injure anyone, and preferably not even temporary injuries, although that was unlikely. The teams were divided up randomly, which led to something that seemed quite unfair. Steve, Pietro, Peter, Sam, Natasha and Thor were on one team, while Tony, Wanda, Bucky, Vision, Clint and Bruce were on another.

The whistle blew, the game began, and all hell broke loose.

The first impression Peter fully got of any of the team was that Bruce was a sneaky little shit. One of the balls thrown by Steve had bounced wide of the mark, rolling to the back, where Bruce was lurking. He picked it up, looking impressed that he had even got this far, and sidled up to the front. His slightly afraid glance at their team and shuffling feet led Peter's entire team to ignore him, counting him as unthreatening. The next thing he knew, there was a flash of red over his head, and Thor was walking to the side, looking bemused.

"Wait, who got Thor out?" he asked Sam, who had come to the front to collect balls. Sam was, he noticed in a corner of his brain, very good at dodgeball.

"Bruce," Sam nodded in his in his direction. Peter was allowed only a moment to gape at Sam's retreating form, questioning how in hell he expected him to believe that Bruce could possible have thrown that, when he was distracted by flashing pain in his side. He moved off the court, more to get out of the way of any more aggressively thrown balls than that he was out, his brain slightly too fuzzy from the way his ribs were throbbing to really pay attention to the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bruce mutter 'sorry' at him.

In the time it took for someone from Peter's team to catch a ball and bring him back in, Bruce was got out. He stood on the sideline next to Peter, apologizing, "It's good anger management, sorry," Peter nodded. His ribs still hurt, and he kind of wanted to get Bruce back, but the way that Pietro was glaring at Bruce led him to believe that that would not be a problem. True to his expectations, once he was caught back into the game, Pietro came zooming over. So far he hadn't been got out once, dodging and throwing too fast to be caught or hit.

"Get on my back," he suggested, grinning in a way that meant pain and murder for someone that wasn't Peter, and Peter was so game. He jumped on quite easily, enjoying the exhilarating feel of the air rushing past his face as he did every time he got carried by Pietro (what, they had to train together, it wasn't like Pietro carried him bridal style up and down stairs!). It soon became clear exactly what Pietro's mission was, as Bruce was got out as soon as he was brought back on, every time, with slightly too much force behind the ball than was strictly necessary. Pietro handed Peter a couple of balls, but they were going so fast that his aim was way off.

Eventually, when Steve told them that they'd got Bruce back enough for one day, even though Bruce looked completely fine with it, Peter got off. He stumbled a little, slightly dizzy from the feeling of how slow movement was for everyone that wasn't Pietro, and then went back to playing the game properly. 

Despite Bruce's best efforts, the best player on the other team, by a long shot, was Clint. His impeccable aim meant that he could stand anywhere in the hall and still be able to hit anyone, which proved problematic for everyone. The only reason that the entire team (minus Quicksilver) wasn't already out was Natasha. Somehow or other she managed to catch nearly everything Clint threw, whether it be at her or another player, so that Clint spent more time on the sidelines than he would have liked. Even when she couldn't catch it, Natasha had a great talent for knocking Clint's ball off course with one of her own.

"That doesn't count!" Tony yelled suddenly. The game screeched to a halt, as everyone looked between Sam, Tony and Wanda. Wanda had gone red, looking at the floor and mumbling apologies, while Tony just gave indignant looks to anyone that dared catch his eye.

"Look, Hill," he said in exasperation, "it doesn't count if it bounced off a wall, right?" Hill shook her head, "So it doesn't count if it bounces off her forcefield!" Pietro looked on the verge of a breakdown, he was laughing so hard at his sister, and even Steve had to smile at the misfortune.

"There wouldn't be a forcefield there normally!" Peter found himself pointing out.

"No, so there'd be nothing for the ball to bounce of off," Bruce countered, and Peter found himself wondering whether he and Pietro had hit him enough.

Hill looked completely done with this conversation, as she pointed to the side, "Tony, out."

"But -"

"Fine then, you're out for annoying me. Same result." Tony dragged his heels all the way to the side.

 

Good as the other team was, excluding Vision who was just confused over the whole game, they should have won by now, Peter thought. Clint was excellent but Natasha countered him, Pietro was still going out of his way to aim at Bruce, and, while Bucky was very good, it wasn't enough. Wanda was quite easy to catch out, too. That left Tony. And Steve. The only two left in the game were Tony and Steve and this could take all year. It was astonishing that any of the other team was still standing, really, considering how hard Thor threw the balls.

 

The look of adorable conflict on Steve's face was brilliant, but slightly worrying given that they needed this to win. He looked at the ball in his hand, and then at Tony, and then at Sam. Tony, catching on to the looks he was getting from Steve and the glares Steve was getting from everyone else, decided to make it harder.

"Steve, come on, you love me," he pleaded, and it was obviously acting but Steve was still looking conflicted, still looking more likely to drop the ball than throw it. Tony threw one at him, which he sidestepped halfheartedly, still thinking about how this would affect their relationship or something, "You won't hurt me Steve, will you? Steve you love me, we're dating and everything!" He began to run through a list of petnames for Steve, getting more and more disgusting as he ran out. At 'Steviepoo' (Peter nearly puked) the ball flew out of Steve's hand, hitting Tony in the stomach.

"Tony?" Steve muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

 

Because Fury was cruel, he had signed them up for two games. Because Hill, Coulson and the two game runners were cruel, the teams got mixed up. Steve, Tony, Wanda, Peter, Sam and Bucky got put together, with Pietro, Vision, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce on the opposing team. 

They started quickly, struggling a little to fall into any kind of rhythm as they weren't with the people they had got used to playing with, but it was better with Steve and Thor on different teams; far less dangerous for everyone else. Thor was still throwing the balls like he wanted to break the wall with them, but Steve was convincing Thor to throw them at him with a series of insults, so the rest of the players were left in relative peace.

Except, they weren't. Without Natasha against him, Clint was unstoppable, getting someone out every time he threw a ball. Natasha also got a lot of people out, through a tactic of glaring at one person and, while still making eye contact with them, lobbing the ball at another unsuspecting victim. Even Vision was getting into it, enjoying the game as much as everyone else.

"Where's Tony?" Wanda asked suddenly, from where her forcefield was protecting both her and Sam, but no-one else.

"Here!" a voice piped up, and they turned to see him using Steve as a human shield.

"Isn't that...cheating or something?" Peter pointed out, dodging a ball that Pietro had thrown without wondering why he could see it.

"It's only cheating if he doesn't know, but he knows!" Tony laughed, sticking his tongue out at Clint, who was trying, unsuccessfully, to hit him. At the team's insistence, he made an appearance from behind Steve, and immediately a barrage of balls came flying towards him, courtesy of Clint. Unable to dodge them, he shut his eyes, preparing for impact, but felt none. When he opened his eyes, Steve was in front of him again, having caught most of the balls and deflected the rest.

"See?" Tony laughed again, "He probably feels bad for getting me out." He winked at Steve.

Any more banter between the team was lost on Peter, as the entirety of his mind was taken up with dodging the balls that Pietro was throwing at him. Although he was being given a chance, since he could actually see them, it was still difficult to get out of the way of so many of them. Eventually, unsurprisingly, one of the balls hit him, hard enough that he winced. For a split second Pietro looked guilty, until Peter flipped him off, sticking his tongue out as he walked to the side.

A second later, Sam joined him, panting. At Peter's raised eyebrow, he explained, "I'm just glad Pietro's focusing on you." He nodded towards Wanda, and Peter rolled his eyes in exasperation. He left his attention wander back to the game, seeing as he couldn't see any more of Pietro than a blur, and noticed something that he hadn't before. 

"Bucky and Steve fought together, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam followed his gaze, "Oh yeah, they're a good team, right?" Peter nodded, watching the way that they worked together without even thinking, knowing what the other would do far before they did it.

Bruce's anger, Vision and Thor's enthusiasm, Pietro's speed and Clint and Natasha's general deadly air in everything prevailed in the end, as their team won. Sweaty but laughing, the Avengers made their way back to the tower, still mocking those that they had got out. The gym, when they got there, was still a mess, but they figured that if it got too bad, they could always go back to the hall to play dodgeball.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I'm planning on doing a lot more of these, if anybody wants to give me any suggestions for anything the Avengers could do, I'll do them. As you've seen, I produce these really fast, and have no problem with ridiculous scenarios, so literally anything you want is fine by me, just comment or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
